


The Line Between Ridiculous and Adorable

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Line Between Ridiculous and Adorable

The Line Between Ridiculous and Adorable

Prompt from Anon-anyways in one of the podcasts Gavin talked about being really quiet during sex. So you should write about Michael getting frustrated and trying to make Gav moan.

Thisandthensome and I had chatted about this idea before and she asked to do it so I’ll be doing a different version with Dan instead of Michael.

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

Dan loved Gavin. He did, he loved him, body and soul.

But Gavin was quiet.

Not in normal, everyday situations. The complete opposite, actually. He was always making these odd squawking noises, shouting, laughing. It was odd for him to have his mouth shut.

No, the only time Gavin was pretty much silent was when he and Dan were in bed together. Dan could be fucking Gavin hard enough for his toes to curl, for his vision to go white, for them to be covered in sweat after hours and hours of continuous lovemaking until they can do little more than breathe while they lay with each other.

But even through all of that, Gavin wouldn’t make a sound. He wouldn’t moan or whimper or scream. He would move in the most tantalising ways, writhing underneath Dan or rocking on top of him, these ridiculously erotic expressions on his face, but no sound. Sometimes it felt like Dan was deaf, seeing and feeling everything but there was that key experience he was missing. He could tell Gavin was actually holding back by the way he’d bite his lip, that occasional choked noise as if he had only just barely covered up a gasp or a moan.

Dan just wanted to know why.

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

“I’m home,” Dan called through the apartment, waiting for his boyfriend to reply, looking up and noticing that Gavin wasn’t there. The dark haired Brit frowned, placing his keys and his wallet on the kitchen counter before venturing further into the flat to find his sandy haired lover.

“Gav-“ Dan started, getting to the bedroom and finding the younger man curled up in bed, fast asleep. He’d been working late the past few nights and it seemed to have caught up to him. Dan smiled as he toed off his work boots, pulling his belt out of his jeans before he crawled onto the bed, hovering over Gavin and pressing his lips to Gavin’s neck.

He originally intended on just leaving it at that, then lay down next to him and take a little cat nap himself but a warm hand curled around his the back of his neck and a pair of lips met his in a gentle kiss, another hand resting on his chest.

“Hey, beautiful,” Dan whispered, lying down on his side with a hand on Gavin’s hip, the other propping his own head up so he could look at Gavin properly, watching that adorable way he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“Hey B. What time is it?” Gavin asked, looking over at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 6pm.

“Did you go to work today, Gav?” Dan asked, running his fingers up and down Gavin’s side just to occupy them. Gavin nodded his head and curled up into Dan’s side a little more.

“Geoff sent me home at 2, ‘cause I get falling asleep and snoring while people were recording,” Gavin mumbled into Dan’s chest while the soldier just gave Gavin a look of sympathy.

“You work way too hard, B,” Dan mumbled and Gavin didn’t answer, just pressed light kisses to Dan’s neck, manoeuvring them both so he was lying on top of Dan, straddling him as he nipped and nibbled at Dan’s neck, hands tracing imaginary patterns on his chest. Dan let out a pleased sigh as he let Gavin do as he pleased, his own hands resting on his young lover’s hips before moving to start palming his through his jeans, liking where this was going.

And then it happened again.

As soon as he made contact, Gavin went with it. Arching into the contact, loving it but he bit his lip and didn’t make a single sound. Dan frowned but Gavin didn’t see, too busy with Dan’s collarbone to focus on what expression was on his face.

So Dan decided to try a little harder.

“You are so gorgeous,” Dan purred as he sat up, arm wrapping around Gavin’s waist a little better, pulling them closer together and grinding their hips together. Still not a goddamn peep. Dan growled a little in his chest and although Gavin was a little confused, he wasn’t complaining. He loved that animalistic side of his boyfriend when they were having sex. What he didn’t expect was when Dan sighed and laid back against the headboard, hand leaving Gavin’s sides and covering his eyes.

“Dan? What’s the matter?” Gavin asked in a small voice. “Di-Did I do something wrong?” Gavin asked a little self-consciously and Dan instantly wanted to tell him, ‘no there’s nothing wrong’ but then he’d be lying.

“Gav. You like our sex life right? You do actually feel good when we do what we do?” Dan asks, sitting up and watching Gavin. The younger man nodded, an expression on his face saying that was silly to ask about because the answer was obvious.

“Of course. Don’t...Don’t you?” Gavin asked, shrinking back on himself but Dan nodded, hands back on Gavin’s hips, rubbing soothing circles into the tan skin.

“Absolutely. It’s just...You don’t...” Dan said, trailing off as he tried to think of a way to explain it while Gavin sat there patiently. “You’re...quiet. Like, you don’t make noises when we’re in bed. Sometimes I can’t even tell if what I’m doing is making you feel good,” Dan admitted, shrugging his shoulders awkwardly as he looked down at his hands.

“You make me feel amazing Dan. I’m just...I don’t like how I sound,” Gavin mumbled, almost too quiet for Dan to hear.

“You...don’t like...how you sound,” Dan repeated and Gavin nodded, too ashamed to meet his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Like, my voice is grating and my accent has this weird American tint to it. And the guys at work are always making jokes about how I say things. I just don’t like my voice,” Gavin finished and there was silence in the room. Then Dan gently shifted Gavin to the side, holding up a finger to silently ask him to wait there as he pressed a quick kiss to Gavin’s cheek as a goodbye.

“I’ll be back in a while,” Dan said, walking out of the bedroom, and from the door closing in the other room, it seemed he left the apartment. Gavin just there.

It wasn’t for another 10 minutes while Gavin was getting dinner sorted that his phone rang. It was Michael.

“Hey Michael, what’s u-“

“ _Dude, your boyfriend showed up at my place and fucking punched me. In the fucking shoulder but it still hurt. What the fuck, Gavin?”_ Michael shouted but before Gavin could reply, his phone started beeping, signalling that he had another call on the line. It was Ray this time.

“I’ve gotta go, Ray’s on the other line. I’ll talk to Dan,” Gavin said, hanging up before Michael could shout anything else.

“Hey Ray.”

“ _Gavin, why did Dan come to my apartment and punch me in the shoulder?”_ Ray asked with a slightly pained hint in his voice.

“I have no earthly ide-...” Gavin trailed off when it occurred to him. “I may have mentioned something. You remember me saying on the podcast about how I don’t make much noise during sex?” Gavin said and Ray murmured an acknowledgement, the sound of what Gavin didn’t know were frozen peas crinkling against his shoulder. Gavin then started explaining what had happened and with many grossed out noises at hearing about his friend’s sex life, Ray understood.

“ _Might wanna warn the others. They might not have gotten hit yet,”_ Ray said, hanging up the phone and Gavin instantly went to call Geoff.

“ _Hey Gav, what’s up?”_ Geoff answered.

“Has Dan gotten there yet?” Gavin asked, leaning against the counter.

“No, what are you-...Oh hey Dan. What’s-“ Geoff got cut off by a thud and a pained shout. Gavin sighed and shook his head. Dan would need to know what the lines between adorable and ridiculous were in the ‘protective’ category of boyfriend.


End file.
